Paces
by iSweetThorn
Summary: Era bien sabido que esos dos se odiaban, a pesar de que nunca hubo una razón para tal sentimiento. Pip se la pasaba diciendo que odiaba a los franceses y Christopher solamente le seguía el juego. A Gregory le causaba gracia. :Chip:Breve StanxGreg:One-shot:Slash:Yaoi: Regalo para mi querida Vero


_**South Park is not mine, it belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**_

* * *

Pip miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa al chico francés frente a él, mientras que Christopher miraba al chico ingles con seriedad y, si entrecierras los ojos, con algo de nerviosismo. Ambos europeos se habían topado de repente en la biblioteca de la escuela, por alguna razón, se habían quedado mirándose por unos minutos. Pip comenzaba a incomodarse, por lo que decidió hablar pero fue callado instantáneamente por el castaño.

-¿Por qué _merde_ no te mueves de una vez?- pregunto irritado.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.- respondió retando.

Era bien sabido que esos dos se odiaban, a pesar de que nunca hubo una razón para tal sentimiento. Pip se la pasaba diciendo que odiaba a los franceses y Christopher solamente le seguía el juego. A Gregory le causaba gracia, él era amigo de ambos y conocía todo sobre ellos. Sabía que en cualquier momento dejarían a un lado sus diferencias y serian amigos. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo, ese pequeño odio que comenzó por una tontería fue creciendo cada vez más y más. Al grado de que Greg estaba seguro que algún día llegarían a matarse entre ellos. No había que subestimar a Pip, el chico sabia defenderse muy bien. Lo que era un gran problema.

Chris rio levemente, ya no le agradaba que el rubio siguiera retándolo todo el tiempo.

-Escucha, _princesse_ , ahora no tengo tiempo de tus tonterías, así que te agradecería que te hicieras a un lado, estorbas.- pidió, con toda la amabilidad posible.

-Oh, lo siento, no quería hacer enfadar a su majestad.- se disculpó, fingiendo expertamente. -¿Le parece si mejor lo invito a comer ranas al pantano?- bromeo.

Christophe frunció el ceño, pudo escuchar como algunos que estaban cerca de ellos reían por el comentario, volteo a verlos con total odio y los otros se alejaron intimidados. Volvió la mirada al rubio, este lo miraba con una sonrisita. Respiro profundamente, no quería iniciar una pelea ahora en ese lugar.

-Mira, no quiero arruinar ese lindo rostro tuyo, así que mejor lleva tu sucio trasero ingles a otra parte, ¿quieres?

-¿Y si no que?- volvió a retar.

Suficiente, el chico comenzaba a irritarle más. Empuño las manos, ya no le importaba el lugar en donde estaban, acabaría con ese enclenque de una vez por todas. Levanto uno de sus puños, le daría gusto estamparlo en el rostro contrario. Y le hubiera gustado sino hubiera sido por una mano que detuvo su brazo justo cuando iba a moverlo.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Gregory se puso entre ambos, que suerte que había llegado justo a tiempo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas Gregory!- celebro Pip. –Así puedes controlar a tu mascota de una vez.

-¡Pip!

-Gregory, ¿Por qué no te llevas a este marica de una vez por todas?

-¡Basta! ¡No soporto verlos pelear! ¿Es que acaso no pueden llevarse bien?- miro a ambos, estos se miraban entre ellos con un profundo odio.

-Yo jamás seria amigo de un asqueroso francés como el.- espetó.

-Pues yo jamás seria amigo de una putita inglesa.- Greg lo miro con indignación. –Sin ofender.

- _Guys, please, we are friends._ Arreglen sus diferencias y sean amigos de una jodida vez.

-¡ _Never_!- gritó, se dio la vuelta y salió furioso del lugar.

Chris bufo y también se retiró, completamente molesto. Gregory suspiro, en algún momento se daría por vencido. Y había intentado por todos los medios posibles que esos dos se hicieran amigos, pero nada funcionaba. Al parecer el odio de ambos era fuerte y nada podía arreglarlo.

Salió decaído de la biblioteca, debía pensar en algo más, ¿pero qué? Piensa Greg, ¡piensa!

-Uh, lo siento.- una voz se disculpó con él.

-Ah, no te preocupes.- miro a su interlocutor, quien era nada más y menos que su ex, Wendy Testaburguer.

La chica le sonrió en forma de disculpa y se fue del lugar, la siguió con la mirada, esta se dirigía hacia un salón pero… ¡Oh la la! ¿Qué era eso? Justamente la pelinegra paso al lado de dos personitas interesantes. Kyle Broflovsky y Eric Cartman. Estos conversaban tranquilamente, incluso reían juntos. Quién lo diría, parece que fue ayer cuando todavía se detestaban, y de un segundo a otro, ¡PUM! Se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

-Amigos.- sonrió.

Una gran idea llego a su mente. ¡Eso era! ¿Por qué rayos no lo había pensado antes?

.

.

.

Le encantaba la clase de computación. ¿Por qué? Ay por favor, eso era obvio. ¡Internet gratis! Le fascinaba, el profesor estaba más ocupado buscando citas en línea que no le interesaba lo que sus alumnos hicieran.

En ese momento se encontraba revisando su cuenta de Facebook. Aun no se acostumbraba al usar mucho la página, pero oigan, ahí podía encontrarse de todo. En ese momento se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo un chiste que no se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Observo la parte azul del cuadro. Un mensaje de Gregory Fields. Ni él sabía que tenía al chico agregado, pero, lo más importante, ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Abrió el inbox y leyó el mensaje que le había enviado.

 _-"Hola, ¿estas ocupado?"_ \- era lo que se leía.

Dudo un poco, pero sin más, contesto.

 _-"Hola. No, ¿por qué?"_

 _-"¡Perfecto! :D. Necesito tu ayuda"_

 _-"¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?"_

 _-"Es urgente. Necesito que me ayudes a reconciliar a dos personas. Sé que tú y McCormick fueron los responsable de que Broflovsky y Cartman comenzaran a llevarse bien."_

 _-"¿Y tú como sabes eso?"_

 _-"Kenny me dijo"_

 _-"…"_

 _-"¡Por favor! ¡Ya no soporto ver a Pip y a Chris pelear todo día! ¡Ayúdame y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte más! ¡_ _Please_ _,_ _help_ _me!"_

 _-"Ok, ok, cálmate, lo haré. ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?"_

 _-"¡_ _Thank_ _you_ _! Nos vemos en el baño del segundo piso al terminar esta clase."_

Gregory Fields se ha desconectado.

Ahora Stan estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Volvió a leer la conversación una y otra vez. Aun no caía en cuenta en lo que se había metido. Cerró su cuenta y salió de la página, por eso y más era que no confiaba en Facebook.

.

.

.

Pip guardaba sus libros en su casillero con tranquilidad. Debía apresurarse, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos durante la clase anterior que no se dio cuenta cuando esta término, y ahora ya se le hacía tarde para la próxima clase. Cerró la puerta del locker, colgó la mochila en su hombro, y al momento de darse vuelta, tropezó y cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo a alguien debajo de él.

-Mnh.- se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, estaba aturdido por el golpe. -¿Q-Que pasó?

-Dímelo tú.

Aquella voz llamo su atención. Miro a la a la persona debajo de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver de quien se trataba. Estaban demasiado cerca. Se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Q-Que estabas haciendo?- estaba algo avergonzado.

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que cayó encima de mí, ¿y me culpas a mí?- río, al mismo tiempo en que también se levantaba. –Oh, _mon_ _chéri_ , parece que tanto comer pescado con papas te está afectando el cerebro.

Pip inflo las mejillas ante lo dicho por el francés, de nuevo comenzaban con sus rutinarias peleas.

-Si no te importa, llego tarde a mi clase, así que mejor hazte a un lado, me estorbas el camino.- trato de rodear al castaño, sin embargo este lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo voltear de nuevo.

-Oh no, esta vez no te escaparas de mí, aún tenemos pendiente lo que paso en la biblioteca.

-Disculpa, pero yo no tengo nada pendiente contigo. ¡Ahora, suéltame!- forcejeo, el contrario apretó el agarre.

-Querías pelear, ¿no? Bien, pues este es el momento. ¡Golpéame!- gritó, Pip lo miro con algo de miedo.

-¿D-De que estas hablando? Suéltame, me lastimas.- esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Qué pasa? Hace un momento me retabas y estabas tan tranquilo, ¿ahora porque no quieres hacerlo? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! P-Pero no pienso rebajarme a tu nivel.

-¡¿Por qué no!?- estampo al rubio contra los casilleros y lo sujeto con firmeza de las muñecas, la expresión del rubio reflejaba un miedo total. -¡Bien! ¡Si tu no piensas hacer nada, entonces lo hare yo!

-¡Ustedes dos!

Ambos voltearon hacia la persona que los llamaba, topándose con la mismísima directora, quien no se veía nada contenta.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Se supone que ahora deberían estar en clases.

-L-Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar.- se disculpó el rubio, sintiendo como el castaño lo soltaba lentamente.

- _Oui_ , solo estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla, nada más.

-Eso espero. ¿Pero porque sigue ahí parado? Debería aprender de su otro compañero.- la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

Chris volteo a donde se supone debería estar el rubio, este ya no se encontraba ahí. Listillo, aprovecho el momento para poder escapar. No le importaba, lo volvería a encontrar, y esta vez se encargaría de que pudieran "charlar" a gusto.

.

.

.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, algo mas ocurría en los baños del segundo piso.

Greg acomodaba su rubia cabellera mientras se miraba al espejo, no podía creer que durante todo ese tiempo su cabello estaba desaliñado. Qué vergüenza, ¿ahora qué dirían de él?

La puerta del baño al abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos, detrás de esta entro Stan, quien dudaba un poco en entrar.

-Ah, eres tu.- suspiro, por un segundo pensó que el azabache no vendría.

-Eh, si.- respondió, aun le costaba un poco cruzar palabra con el que fue su rival amoroso de niños. –Bueno, querías que te ayudara, ¿no?

-Oh, sí. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo lograste que Kyle y Eric se llevaran bien de un día a otro?

-A decir verdad, todo fue idea de Kenny.

-¿McCormick? En ese caso mejor lo hubiera llamado a él.- murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que el otro lo había escuchado.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Perdona! Decías.

-Mnh, decía que, a Kenny se le ocurrió la brillante idea de encerrar a ambos en una habitación pequeña, al estar los dos solos no tendrán de otra que empezar a interactuar entre ellos, así se ira formando un pequeño hilo de confianza entre ellos que poco a poco crecerá.

Greg parpadeo varias veces. Encerrarlos juntos. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido esa idea antes? Claro, estaba tan desesperado que no podía pensar con claridad. Sonrió ampliamente, sin duda alguna llamar al azabache había sido una muy buena idea.

-¿Gregory? ¿Estás bien?- trono los dedos frente al rostro del rubio, este llevaba sonriendo como idiota durante cinco minutos. -¡Greg!

-¡Es fantástico!- gritó de repente, haciendo saltar al otro del susto.

-¿Qué?

-¡El plan! ¡Es fantástico!- sin darse cuenta abrazo al moreno, era tanta su felicidad que ya ni sabía lo que hacía.

-A-Ah, sí, ¿p-puedes soltarme ahora?- pidió nervioso. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

-Uh, lo siento.- se separó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

Ambos desviaron la mirada, el momento comenzaba a tornarse incómodo. No sabían porque rayos se sentían así, solo había sido un abrazo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sus corazones latían con fuerza?

.

.

.

Chris miraba por la ventana atentamente, estaba distraído, no podía dejar de pensar lo que había pasado hace un momento. Aun no podía creérselo, ¿en verdad iba a golpear al chico en medio del pasillo? Se golpeó la frente con el puño, en verdad que era un idiota. Dejo la ventana, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a cierto chico que se encontraba del otro lado del salón. Pip estaba atento a la clase, a pesar de que le costara un poco de trabajo, era comprensible, las matemáticas eran un horror, a veces ni él lograba comprenderlas.

La campana sonó, la clase había terminado, al fin.

Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Observo como el chico rubio hacia lo mismo y salía del salón. Era su oportunidad, debía encararlo en cuanto antes.

Salía del salón rápidamente, busco con la mirada al rubio y lo encontró adentrándose a unos de los tantos pasillos, seguro iría a su casillero. Camino hacia haya de prisa, no quería perderlo de vista. Al llegar, se escondió detrás de una pared, si el rubio lo veía seguramente intentaría escapar de nuevo. Oyó la campana sonar nuevamente, la próxima clase empezaría, pero claro, no dejaría que el rubio asistiera. El chico dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, era ahora o nunca. Camino hacia él, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Alguien lo empujo dentro del armario de un conserje, trato de quejarse, pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo más, la puerta volvió a abrirse, ahora alguien más era empujado dentro del armario y fue directamente hacia él, haciéndolo golpearse contra un par de objetos de limpieza a su espalda.

-¿P-Pero que…?- Pip se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, aquella voz hizo reaccionar al menor.

-¿C-Christopher? ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo.- bufó. –Espera.- busco por todo el pequeño cuarto hasta encontrar el apagador de la luz, el foco no iluminaba mucho pero era algo.

Pip se sonrojo con fuerza. Estaban demasiado cerca.

-E-Esto no puede estar bien.- se volteo, tratando de abrir la puerta. -¿Por qué no abre?

-Tal vez esté cerrada por afuera, genio.

-No. No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡no! Debemos salir de aquí. No pienso estar encerrado contigo por más tiempo.- chillo, golpeando la puerta con desesperación.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta estar encerrado contigo? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, niño.

-Pues no veo que trates de hacer algo para que podamos salir de aquí. ¡Ah! Es inútil, no se abre.

-Si te movieras tal vez podría encontrar alguna forma de salir.

-¡Cállate!- se dio la vuelta, encarando al otro, estaba cabreado, por alguna razón. -¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡¿Dices que todo esto es mi culpa!?- se acercó al otro, mostrándose firme y serio.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú siempre tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa! ¡De alguna forma u otra siempre te las arreglas para arruinar mis días!- más cerca.

-Oh dios, ¿te estas escuchando? El que debería quejarse aquí soy yo, tú siempre eres el primero que comienza todas nuestras peleas.- aún más cerca.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Tu siempre inicias todo.- un poco más.

-Suficiente, me harte.- listo.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Tomo al menor de la cintura y unió sus labios en un intenso beso, el otro correspondió al instante, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus delgados brazos. Pip retrocedió sin cortar el beso, su espalda pego contra la pared. Christophe pego sus cuerpo, sus manos expertas se colaron por debajo de la ropa del rubio, acaricio la suave piel de sus caderas, haciendo estremecer al menor. Pirrup mordió el labio inferior del castaño, haciendo a este jadear de placer.

Se separaron después de unos minutos. Jadeaban. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, no tenían palabras para expresar lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan rápido. Sin embargo, sonrieron, podía decirse que todo estaba aclarado. Claro, aun tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero eso ya seria para otra ocasión.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez, en un beso suave y calmado.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que ya es hora de sacarlos?

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ahí dentro?

Gregory miro su reloj, ya habían pasado alrededor de unos veinte minutos desde que los habían dejado encerrados en el armario del conserje.

-Veinte minutos, aproximadamente.

Stan asintió. –Eso es suficiente para hacer las paces.- saco las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en shock al ver a aquellos ex enemigos besarse con ternura. Vaya, el plan había salido aún mejor de lo que Gregory esperaba.

-Ejem.- Marsh corto el momento, era incomodo ver a esos dos besarse con tanto amor.

La parejita se separó, miraron a los otros dos con igual o menos sorpresa con la que ellos los miraban.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Chris con desconcierto. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos?

-Bueno, queríamos ver si ya se habían reconciliado.- Greg sonrió como si nada.

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿tú nos metiste aquí?

El rubio asintió. –Aunque podría decirse que tuve una pequeña ayuda de Stan.- paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelinegro, este se sonrojo levemente.

Pip y Chris se miraron entre ellos, quien diría que Greg podía ser capaz de cosas así. Sonrieron, y volvieron a mirar al rubio mayor.

- _Merci_.

-¿Qué?-

-Sin tu ayuda nunca nos hubiéramos reconciliado, gracias.- abrazo al castaño con ternura, este le acaricio el cabello.

-Eh, de nada, supongo.- dudo, nunca pensó que ambos le agradecieran después de todo, al contrario, creería que lo matarían.

-Ahora, si no les importa.- Christophe le quito la llave a Stan, cerró la puerta de nuevo poniéndole cerrojo ahora desde adentro.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a retroceder, entendiendo las intenciones de la nueva parejita. Comenzaron a vagar por los pasillos, ya habían perdido la clase, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era no ser descubiertos por algún profesor o terminarían castigados. Greg miro de reojo a Stan, este tenía la mirada baja, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Se aclaró la garganta, era momento de actuar.

-Stan.- llamó, este volteo a verlo.

-¿Si?

-Gracias, ya sabes, por ayudarme con los chicos.- sonrió, su rostro se sonrojo un poco.

Marsh correspondió a la sonrisa, su rostro también estaba algo sonrojado. –No es nada, me alegra ayudar a mis amigos.

Se detuvieron de pronto, se miraron a los ojos mientras mantenían las sonrisas en sus rostros. Acortaron la distancia lentamente, hasta que por fin pudieron unir sus labios en un casto beso. Se sentía rato, pero tan bien. Se separaron después de unos minutos, las sonrisas regresaban al tiempo que volvían a mirarse a los ojos. Stan saco de su pantalón otro juego de llaves, Greg sonrió con picardía. Se tomaron de la mano mientas buscaban otro armario de conserje.

Oigan, no iban a dejar que Christophe y Pip fueran los únicos en divertirse.

* * *

 **Segundo fic para hoy! San Valentine!**

 **Y este hermoso fic es un regalito para mi linda Vero. Nena, espero te haya gustado mucho, solo contigo hago Chip y...bueno, espero tambien te haya gustado la parte del StanxGreg x3 no se, me parecio lindo incluirlos x3 Te quiero mucho!**

 **Lectores mios! Espero también les haya gustado esto~**

 **No olviden dejar su estúpido y sensual review~**

 **Bye!**


End file.
